The human spinal column is prone to diseases that produce disruption of the normal architecture of the spine. These conditions of the spine include those involving vertebral displacement such as kyphosis, segmental instability such as degenerative disc disease, and fractures caused by trauma. Frequently, treatment of these spinal disorders involves spinal stabilization, for example, by immobilization of the affected vertebral joint(s) via internal surgical fusion, a process that typically includes the attachment of implants to the spinal vertebrae and securing the implants to spinal rods.